baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/BCS/OHBHUB
OHBHUB is one of the main scripts that handle events in The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay. Line 001 IF Global("OHB_START_HUB","MYAREA",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("OHB_START_HUB","MYAREA",1) SetGlobal("OHB_HERO","GLOBAL",10) SetGlobal("ohb_villain","global",10) SetGlobal("OHB_ANTI_DENNATON","GLOBAL",0) SetGlobal("TIER","GLOBAL",0) SetGlobal("BLACK_PITS","GLOBAL",0) Explore() ActionOverride("ohbdrgd",DestroySelf()) ActionOverride("ohbbrans",DestroySelf()) ActionOverride("ohbleoka",DestroySelf()) CreateCreature("ohbstirv",2440.2900,NW) // Stirv the Creature Wrangler - Stirv CreateCreatureEffect("ohbmena1","",2460.2785,S) // Vampiric Wolf CreateCreature("ohbmena2",2100.3000,SE) // Dangerous Moose CreateCreature("ohbmena3",2575.3005,NW) // Grizzly Bear CreateCreature("ohbmena4",2470.3080,NW) // Mountain Lion CreateCreature("ohbmena5",2260.2900,SE) // Boalisk CreateCreature("ohbmena6",2365.3160,NW) // Carrion Crawler CreateCreature("ohbmena7",1950.3120,SE) // Vortex Spider CreateCreature("ohbmena8",2180.3235,N) // Greater Wyvern ActionOverride("ohbimim",SetNumTimesTalkedTo(1)) END Line 027 IF NumInPartyAlive(0) THEN RESPONSE #100 GameOver(103098) // The party has been killed. You must restart the game. END Line 034 IF Global("OHB_ANTIMAGIC","GLOBAL",0) AreaCheckAllegiance(PC) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("OHB_ANTIMAGIC","GLOBAL",1) ApplySpellRES("OHBANTIM",Player1) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBANTIM",Player2) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBANTIM",Player3) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBANTIM",Player4) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBANTIM",Player5) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBANTIM",Player6) // No such index END Line 048 IF Global("OHB_ANTIMAGIC","GLOBAL",2) AreaCheckAllegiance(PC) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("OHB_ANTIMAGIC","GLOBAL",3) ApplySpellRES("OHBAMREM",Player1) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBAMREM",Player2) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBAMREM",Player3) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBAMREM",Player4) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBAMREM",Player5) // No such index ApplySpellRES("OHBAMREM",Player6) // No such index END Line 062 IF Global("TIER","GLOBAL",0) Global("OHB_INITREP","OH8100",0) AreaCheckAllegiance(PC) OR(2) ReputationLT(Player1,10) ReputationGT(Player1,12) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("OHB_INITREP","OH8100",1) ReputationSet(10) Continue() END Line 076 IF Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",1) Global("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",404) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetCursorState(TRUE) SmallWait(1) MoveViewPoint(4470.3168,BD_NORMAL) SetGlobal("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",2) Wait(2) ActionOverride("ohbtartl",MoveToPoint(4395.3175)) Wait(1) ActionOverride("ohbtartl",DisplayStringHead(Myself,92861)) // Brodle! BRODLE! Where are you, you flea-bitten louse? Wait(6) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",JumpToPoint(4205.3075)) SmallWait(1) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",MoveToPoint(4310.3110)) Wait(1) ActionOverride("ohbtartl",Face(NW)) SmallWait(8) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",FaceObject("ohbtartl")) // Tartle ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",DisplayStringHead(Myself,92862)) // Yes, Tartle. What is it now? Wait(3) ActionOverride("ohbtartl",DisplayStringHead(Myself,92863)) // It's the Winged! That dim-witted planetar and her crew have been gone much too long— Wait(5) SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",DisplayStringHead(Myself,92864)) // Shh! Be quiet! If that gets out, how long do you think it'll be before someone takes advantage of it?! Wait(6) SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("ohbtartl",DisplayStringHead(Myself,92865)) // You don't understand! Dennaton sent the Hunters after somethin' big—really big—and now he's scared they've all been killed! Wait(7) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",DisplayStringHead(Myself,92866)) // Yes, I heard you. EVERYONE heard you. Control yourself! Wait(4) SmallWait(8) ActionOverride("ohbtartl",DisplayStringHead(Myself,92867)) // Gods, can you imagine if the slaves heard about this? Once again, I have to think of everything around here! Now I've got to go rally the guards in case anyone tries anything! Wait(6) SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("ohbtartl",MoveToPoint(4000.3100)) Wait(1) ActionOverride("ohbberyl",ChangeAIScript("mage18c",CLASS)) ActionOverride("ohbberyl",MoveToPoint(4000.3150)) ActionOverride("ohbarzol",MoveToPoint(4000.3050)) Wait(3) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",FaceObject("ohbtartl")) // Tartle Wait(1) ChangeEnemyAlly("ohblea",GOODCUTOFF) // Lea Gosh'Aar ChangeEnemyAlly("ohbvoghi",GOODCUTOFF) // Voghiln the Vast ChangeEnemyAlly("ohbgerro",GOODCUTOFF) // Gerrold Darkfellow ActionOverride("ohbellra",JumpToPoint(3920.2730)) ActionOverride("ohbellra",Face(N)) ActionOverride("ohblea",EscapeAreaMove("OH8200",1385,955,E)) ActionOverride("ohbvoghi",EscapeAreaMove("OH8200",1195,865,N)) ActionOverride("ohbgerro",EscapeAreaMove("OH8200",1250,935,NE)) ActionOverride("ohbtartl",EscapeAreaMove("OH8300",1115,1025,SW)) ActionOverride("ohbarzol",EscapeAreaMove("OH8300",1065,975,SW)) ActionOverride("ohbberyl",EscapeAreaMove("OH8300",1165,1075,SW)) ActionOverride("ohbsymm",EscapeAreaMove("OH8300",850,975,S)) Wait(1) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",DisplayStringHead(Myself,92868)) // Hmm... Wait(2) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",FaceObject(PC)) SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",MoveToPoint(4590.3120)) SmallWait(35) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",Face(E)) SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",StartDialogueNoSet(PC)) END Line 145 IF Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",1) GlobalLT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",404) OR(2) Global("ohb_item_reward","global",10) Global("ohb_item_reward","global",11) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetCursorState(TRUE) SetGlobal("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",2) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",JumpToPoint(4160.3085)) SmallWait(1) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",MoveToPoint(4615.3135)) Wait(5) SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",StartDialogueNoSet(PC)) END Line 163 IF Global("OHB_BRODLE_BANREQUEST","global",1) Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",1) GlobalLT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",404) GlobalGT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",204) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetCursorState(TRUE) SetGlobal("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",2) SetGlobal("OHB_BRODLE_BANREQUEST","GLOBAL",2) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",JumpToPoint(4160.3085)) SmallWait(1) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",MoveToPoint(4615.3135)) Wait(5) SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",StartDialogueNoSet(PC)) END Line 181 IF Global("OHB_BRODLE_LIEUTENANT","global",1) Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",1) GlobalLT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",404) GlobalGT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",204) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetCursorState(TRUE) SetGlobal("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",2) SetGlobal("OHB_BRODLE_LIEUTENANT","GLOBAL",2) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",JumpToPoint(4160.3085)) SmallWait(1) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",MoveToPoint(4615.3135)) Wait(5) SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("ohbbrodl",StartDialogueNoSet(PC)) END Line 199 IF Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",0) END Line 206 IF Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",3) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",0) SetCursorState(FALSE) END Line 214 IF Global("ohb_battle_xp_award","global",500000) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_battle_xp_award","global",0) AddXPObject(Player1,500000) AddXPObject(Player2,500000) AddXPObject(Player3,500000) AddXPObject(Player4,500000) AddXPObject(Player5,500000) AddXPObject(Player6,500000) END Line 227 IF Global("ohb_battle_xp_award","global",250000) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_battle_xp_award","global",0) AddXPObject(Player1,250000) AddXPObject(Player2,250000) AddXPObject(Player3,250000) AddXPObject(Player4,250000) AddXPObject(Player5,250000) AddXPObject(Player6,250000) END Line 240 IF Global("OHB_FOOD_FIGHT","MYAREA",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 ClearAllActions() SetGlobal("OHB_FOOD_FIGHT","MYAREA",2) TriggerActivation("ohb_messhall1",TRUE) TriggerActivation("ohb_messhall2",TRUE) CreateCreature("ohbdenna",2530.3265,SE) // Dennaton ActionOverride("OHBTARTL",JumpToPoint(2570.3232)) ActionOverride("OHBTARTL",Face(SSE)) ActionOverride("ohbcook",JumpToPoint(2375.3385)) ActionOverride("ohbcook",Face(SSE)) ActionOverride("ohbdulf",JumpToPoint(2510.3435)) ActionOverride("ohbellra",JumpToPoint(2555.3455)) ActionOverride("ohbtimmo",JumpToPoint(2455.3475)) ActionOverride("ohbmercy",JumpToPoint(2500.3495)) ActionOverride("ohbvoghi",JumpToPoint(2775.3250)) ActionOverride("ohbfeldr",JumpToPoint(2825.3265)) ActionOverride("ohbgezzt",JumpToPoint(2900.3350)) ActionOverride("ohbhort",JumpToPoint(2835.3205)) ActionOverride("ohbvoghi",DestroyItem("amul28")) // Amulet of the Master Harper ActionOverride("ohbfeldr",DestroyItem("amul26")) // Amulet of Cheetah Speed ActionOverride("ohbfeldr",DestroyItem("sw1h10")) // The Shadow's Blade +3 GiveItemCreate("sw1h10","ohbfeldr",1,0,0) // The Shadow's Blade +3 ActionOverride("ohbdulf",Face(N)) ActionOverride("ohbellra",Face(N)) ActionOverride("ohbgezzt",Face(W)) ActionOverride("ohbmercy",Face(N)) ActionOverride("ohbhort",Face(W)) ActionOverride("ohbfeldr",Face(W)) ActionOverride("ohbtimmo",Face(N)) ActionOverride("ohbvoghi",Face(W)) ActionOverride("ohblea",Face(N)) END Line 276 IF Global("OHB_START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",1) Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("OHB_BATTLE_COMPLETE","GLOBAL",0) ClearAllActions() Continue() END Line 286 IF Global("OHB_START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",1) Global("OHB_ARENA","GLOBAL",1) Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 StartCutSceneMode() StartCutScene("ohbaren2") END Line 296 IF Global("OHB_START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",1) Global("OHB_ARENA","GLOBAL",2) Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 StartCutSceneMode() StartCutScene("ohbaren3") END Line 306 IF Global("OHB_START_BATTLE","GLOBAL",1) Global("OHB_ARENA","GLOBAL",3) Global("ohb_plot_cutscene","global",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 StartCutSceneMode() StartCutScene("ohbaren4") END Line 316 IF Global("ohb_finale","global",2) GlobalLT("ohb_leokas_bribe","global",5) Dead("ohbleoka") // Leokas CombatCounter(0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_finale","global",3) END Line 326 IF OR(2) Global("ohb_finale","global",2) Global("ohb_finale","global",3) PartyHasItem("ohbkey03") // Guard Captain's Key THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_finale","global",4) END Line 336 IF Global("OHB_BRODLE_LIEUTENANT","GLOBAL",3) THEN RESPONSE #100 CreateCreature("ohbleoka",580.2445,SE) // Leokas SetGlobal("OHB_BRODLE_LIEUTENANT","GLOBAL",4) END Line 344 IF Global("TIER","GLOBAL",0) GlobalGT("OHB_FOOD_FIGHT","MYAREA",3) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetInterrupt(FALSE) SetGlobal("TIER","GLOBAL",1) SetGlobal("BLACK_PITS","GLOBAL",1) SetInterrupt(TRUE) END Line 355 IF Global("TIER","GLOBAL",1) GlobalGT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",104) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetInterrupt(FALSE) SetGlobal("TIER","GLOBAL",2) SetGlobal("BLACK_PITS","GLOBAL",2) CreateCreature("ohbdrgd",444.2544,SW) // Guard AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","DAGG13",1,1) // Pixie Prick +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","DAGG12",1,1) // Firetooth +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H24",1,1) // The Burning Earth +1 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H31",1,1) // Daystar +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H36",1,1) // Namarra +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H32",1,1) // Peridan +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H38",1,1) // Jhor the Bleeder +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H39",1,1) // Blade of Searing +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H40",1,1) // Blade of Roses +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H45",1,1) // Malakar +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AX1H12",1,1) // Stonefire +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AX1H13",1,1) // Frostreaver +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AX1H10",1,1) // Azuredge +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","HALB04",1,1) // Dragon's Bane +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","WA2HALB",1,1) // Harmonium Halberd +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","WAS2H",1,1) // Joril's Dagger +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","WASPEAR",1,1) // Spear of Kuldahar +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","WASTAFF",1,1) // Staff of Arundel +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF13",1,1) // Staff of Thunder and Lightning +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF23",1,1) // Serpent Shaft AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF15",1,1) // Staff of Air +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF16",1,1) // Staff of Earth +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF17",1,1) // Staff of Fire +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BLUN18",1,1) // Skullcrusher +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BLUN22",1,1) // Blackblood +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BOW11",1,1) // Strong Arm +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BOW12",1,1) // Elven Court Bow +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BOW15",1,1) // Tansheron's Bow +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","DART08",1,1) // Crimson Dart +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","QUIVER01",1,1) // Quiver of Plenty +1 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","QUIVER02",1,1) // Case of Plenty +1 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","QUIVER05",1,1) // Bag of Plenty +1 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","HELM07",1,1) // Helm of Balduran AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","HELM16",1,1) // Helm of Brilliance AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","HELM17",1,1) // Skull of Death AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","HELM21",1,1) // Dragon Helm AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","SHLD23",1,1) // Fortress Shield +3 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","SHLD25",1,1) // Shield of Harmony +2 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","SHLD27",1,1) // Saving Grace +3 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","LEAT14",1,1) // The Night's Gift +5 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","LEAT17",1,1) // Armor of Deep Night +4 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","LEAT18",1,1) // Armor of the Viper +5 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","CHAN10",1,1) // Jester's Chain +4 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","CHAN14",1,1) // Sylvan Chain +2 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","CHAN15",1,1) // Melodic Chain +3 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","CHAN18",1,1) // Armor of Faith +3 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","PLAT13",1,1) // Gorgon Plate +4 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","PLAT15",1,1) // Pride of the Legion +2 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","WA2PLAT",1,1) // Plate of Balduran AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","HELM23",1,1) // Golden Ioun Stone AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","HELM25",1,1) // Silver Ioun Stone AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","HELM24",1,1) // Obsidian Ioun Stone AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","CLCK15",1,1) // Robe of the Good Archmagi AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","CLCK16",1,1) // Robe of the Neutral Archmagi AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","CLCK17",1,1) // Robe of the Evil Archmagi AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","CLCK02",1,1) // The Spirit's Shield +2 AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","CLCK23",1,1) // Cloak of Elvenkind AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BOOT01",1,1) // The Paws of the Cheetah AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BOOT07",1,1) // Boots of Elvenkind AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","MISC8J",1,1) // Boots of the West AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BOOT11",1,1) // Boots of Etherealness AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BRAC13",3,1) // Bracers of Defense AC 5 AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BRAC14",2,1) // Bracers of Defense AC 4 AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BRAC15",1,1) // Bracers of Defense AC 3 AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BRAC16",2,1) // Bracers of Blinding Strike AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BRAC10",1,1) // Legacy of the Masters AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BELT06",1,1) // Girdle of Hill Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BELT10",1,1) // Belt of Inertial Barrier AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","AMUL22",1,1) // Periapt of Proof Against Poison AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","WA2AMU",1,1) // Sensate Amulet AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING07",1,1) // The Guard's Ring +2 AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","WA2RING",1,1) // Mercykiller Ring AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING34",1,1) // Ring of Spell Turning AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING28",1,1) // Ring of Air Control AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING29",1,1) // Ring of Earth Control AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING31",1,1) // Ring of Regeneration AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING40",1,1) // Ring of Acuity AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING22",1,1) // Honorary Ring of Sune AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RODS03",5,1) // Rod of Resurrection AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RODS06",5,1) // Rod of Reversal AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN55",0,1) // Potion of Superior Healing AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AROW06",5,1) // Arrow of Detonation AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AROW07",10,1) // Arrow of Dispelling AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN03",10,1) // Potion of Hill Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN12",5,1) // Potion of Stone Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN04",4,1) // Potion of Frost Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN05",3,1) // Potion of Fire Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN06",2,1) // Potion of Cloud Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN07",1,1) // Potion of Storm Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN09",10,1) // Potion of Heroism AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN14",5,1) // Oil of Speed AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN41",5,1) // Potion of Power AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN34",5,1) // Potion of Magic Protection AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN35",5,1) // Potion of Magic Shielding AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN11",5,1) // Potion of Invulnerability AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN10",15,1) // Potion of Invisibility AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN21",10,1) // Potion of Clarity AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN45",10,1) // Potion of Freedom SetInterrupt(TRUE) END Line 465 IF Global("TIER","GLOBAL",2) GlobalGT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",204) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetInterrupt(FALSE) SetGlobal("TIER","GLOBAL",3) SetGlobal("BLACK_PITS","GLOBAL",3) AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H25",1,1) // Kundane +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H30",1,1) // Belm +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","WA2DAK",1,1) // Dak'kon's Zerth Blade +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","WANINJA",1,1) // Ninjatō of the Scarlet Brotherhood +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H66",1,1) // Yamato +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H28",1,1) // Cutthroat +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","DAGG14",1,1) // Boneblade +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW2H09",1,1) // Warblade +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","HALB06",1,1) // Blackmist +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SPER10",1,1) // Spear of Withering +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","HAMM06",1,1) // Dwarven Thrower +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","WAFLAIL",1,1) // Defender of Easthaven +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF12",10,1) // Staff of Power AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","RODS04",1,1) // Rod of Smiting AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF20",1,1) // Staff of Rhynn +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BOW10",1,1) // Heartseeker +3 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BOW13",1,1) // Mana Bow +4 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","HELM32",1,1) // Helm of the Rock AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","SHLD22",1,1) // Sentinel +4 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","PLAT18",1,1) // Red Dragon Scale AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","CHAN11",1,1) // Crimson Chain +5 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","PLAT16",1,1) // Armor of the Hart +3 AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","HELM26",1,1) // Lavender Ioun Stone AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","CLCK06",1,1) // Whispers of Silence AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BOOT01",1,1) // The Paws of the Cheetah AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BRAC23",1,1) // Blessed Bracers AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BRAC25",1,1) // Wondrous Gloves AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BELT07",1,1) // Girdle of Stone Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","AMUL20",1,1) // Kaligun's Amulet of Magic Resistance AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","AMUL26",1,1) // Amulet of Cheetah Speed AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING33",1,1) // Ring of the Ram AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING27",1,1) // Ring of Fire Control AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING09",1,1) // Edventar's Gift AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING42",1,1) // The Specter's Ring AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING46",1,1) // Ring of Anti-Venom AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AROW06",5,1) // Arrow of Detonation AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AROW07",10,1) // Arrow of Dispelling AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN03",10,1) // Potion of Hill Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN12",5,1) // Potion of Stone Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN04",4,1) // Potion of Frost Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN05",3,1) // Potion of Fire Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN06",2,1) // Potion of Cloud Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN07",1,1) // Potion of Storm Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN09",10,1) // Potion of Heroism AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN14",5,1) // Oil of Speed AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN41",5,1) // Potion of Power AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN34",5,1) // Potion of Magic Protection AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN35",5,1) // Potion of Magic Shielding AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN11",5,1) // Potion of Invulnerability AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN10",15,1) // Potion of Invisibility AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN21",10,1) // Potion of Clarity AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN45",10,1) // Potion of Freedom SetInterrupt(TRUE) END Line 528 IF Global("TIER","GLOBAL",3) GlobalGT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",304) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetInterrupt(FALSE) SetGlobal("TIER","GLOBAL",4) SetGlobal("BLACK_PITS","GLOBAL",4) AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","DAGG20",1,1) // Life-Stealer +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H64",1,1) // Purifier +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H67",1,1) // Usuno's Blade +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW1H68",1,1) // Spectral Brand +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AX1H16",1,1) // K'logarath +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW2H08",1,1) // Soul Reaver +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","HALB05",1,1) // Dragon's Breath +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BLUN25",1,1) // Mace of Disruption +2 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BLUN35",1,1) // Ice Star +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BLUN27",1,1) // Club of Detonation +5 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF14",1,1) // Staff of the Woodlands +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","STAF21",1,1) // Staff of the Ram +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BOW19",1,1) // Shortbow of Gesen AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BOW22",1,1) // Taralash +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","BOW21",1,1) // Darkfire Bow +5 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SLNG08",1,1) // Erinne Sling +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","WASLING",1,1) // Sling of Everard +5 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","OHAROW50",0,1) // Arrow +4 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","OHBOLT50",0,1) // Bolt +4 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","HELM30",1,1) // Thieves' Hood AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","WA2HELM",1,1) // Vhailor's Helm AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","SHLD31",1,1) // Darksteel Shield +4 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","LEAT23",1,1) // Studded Leather of Thorns +6 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","CHAN20",1,1) // White Dragon Scale AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","PLAT20",1,1) // Blue Dragon Plate AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","CLCK24",1,1) // Cloak of Reflection AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","CLCK32",1,1) // Montolio's Cloak AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BOOT01",1,1) // The Paws of the Cheetah AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BRAC26",1,1) // Tzu-Zan's Bracers AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BELT08",1,1) // Girdle of Frost Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","AMUL17",10,1) // Greenstone Amulet AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","AMUL28",1,1) // Amulet of the Master Harper AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING41",1,1) // The Warder's Signet +3 AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING44",1,1) // Heartwood Ring AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","RING08",1,1) // Reaching Ring AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AROW06",5,1) // Arrow of Detonation AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AROW07",10,1) // Arrow of Dispelling AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN03",10,1) // Potion of Hill Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN12",5,1) // Potion of Stone Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN04",4,1) // Potion of Frost Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN05",3,1) // Potion of Fire Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN06",2,1) // Potion of Cloud Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN07",1,1) // Potion of Storm Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN09",10,1) // Potion of Heroism AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN14",5,1) // Oil of Speed AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN41",5,1) // Potion of Power AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN34",5,1) // Potion of Magic Protection AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN35",5,1) // Potion of Magic Shielding AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN11",5,1) // Potion of Invulnerability AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN10",15,1) // Potion of Invisibility AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN21",10,1) // Potion of Clarity AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN45",10,1) // Potion of Freedom SetInterrupt(TRUE) END Line 591 IF Global("TIER","GLOBAL",4) GlobalGT("OHB_LAST_BATTLE","GLOBAL",403) Global("OHB_final_restock","GLOBAL",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetInterrupt(FALSE) SetGlobal("OHB_final_restock","GLOBAL",1) AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AX1H15",1,1) // Axe of the Unyielding +5 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","HAMM11",1,1) // Runehammer +5 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SW2H18",1,1) // Gram the Sword of Grief +5 AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","SPER12",1,1) // Ixil's Spike +6 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","SHLD32",1,1) // Shield of the Order +4 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","LEAT24",1,1) // Grandmaster's Armor +6 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","CHAN19",1,1) // Aslyferund Elven Chain +5 AddStoreItem("OHBHUEGR","PLAT21",1,1) // Enkidu's Full Plate +3 AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","WA2ROBE",1,1) // Robe of Vecna AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BOOT01",1,1) // The Paws of the Cheetah AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BOOT12",1,1) // Gargoyle Boots AddStoreItem("OHBIMIM","BELT11",1,1) // Girdle of Fire Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AROW06",5,1) // Arrow of Detonation AddStoreItem("OHBSDWM","AROW07",10,1) // Arrow of Dispelling AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN03",10,1) // Potion of Hill Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN12",5,1) // Potion of Stone Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN04",4,1) // Potion of Frost Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN05",3,1) // Potion of Fire Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN06",2,1) // Potion of Cloud Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN07",1,1) // Potion of Storm Giant Strength AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN09",10,1) // Potion of Heroism AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN14",5,1) // Oil of Speed AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN41",5,1) // Potion of Power AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN34",5,1) // Potion of Magic Protection AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN35",5,1) // Potion of Magic Shielding AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN11",5,1) // Potion of Invulnerability AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN10",15,1) // Potion of Invisibility AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN21",10,1) // Potion of Clarity AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","POTN45",10,1) // Potion of Freedom SetInterrupt(TRUE) END Line 631 IF Global("ohb_rat_droppings","global",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetInterrupt(FALSE) SetGlobal("ohb_rat_droppings","global",2) AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","ohbcom04",1,1) // Rat Droppings AddStoreItem("OHBmolza","ohbcom10",1,1) // Powdered Quartz CreateCreatureEffect("rat","",1600.3485,S) // Rat SmallWait(5) ActionOverride("rat",GiveItemCreate("ohbcom04",Myself,1,0,0)) // Rat Droppings SmallWait(1) ActionOverride("rat",DropInventory()) SmallWait(1) ActionOverride("rat",DestroySelf()) SetInterrupt(TRUE) END Line 649 IF GlobalGT("OHB_GEZZT_POISON","GLOBAL",0) Global("ohb_lotus_root","global",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_lotus_root","global",1) AddStoreItem("OHBCONCO","ohbcom03",1,1) // Lotus Root AddStoreItem("OHBmolza","ohbptn09",1,1) // Distilled Alcohol END Line 659 IF GlobalGT("OHB_FELDR_POISON","GLOBAL",0) Global("ohb_rose_petals","global",0) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_rose_petals","global",1) AddStoreItem("OHBMOLZA","ohbcom09",1,1) // Rose Petals AddStoreItem("OHBconco","ohbptn08",1,1) // Wine Vinegar END Line 669 IF Global("ohb_barkskin_potion","oh8100",1) THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("ohb_barkskin_potion","oh8100",1) AddStoreItem("OHBMOLZA","ohbptn01",1,1) // Potion of Barkskin END Line 677 IF GlobalGT("OHB_final_restock","GLOBAL",0) Global("OHB_WINGED_GAUNTLET","GLOBAL",0) Contains("OHBGLOV1","Winged Chest") // The Winged's Gauntlet THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("OHB_WINGED_GAUNTLET","GLOBAL",2) ActionOverride("Winged Chest",DestroyItem("OHBGLOV1")) // The Winged's Gauntlet END Line 687 IF Global("OHB_WINGED_GAUNTLET","GLOBAL",0) !Contains("OHBGLOV1","Winged Chest") // The Winged's Gauntlet THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("OHB_WINGED_GAUNTLET","GLOBAL",1) END Line 695 IF Global("OHB_WINGED_GAUNTLET","GLOBAL",1) Contains("OHBGLOV1","Winged Chest") // The Winged's Gauntlet THEN RESPONSE #100 SetGlobal("OHB_WINGED_GAUNTLET","GLOBAL",0) END OHBHUB